Sugar daddy
by Light wind
Summary: Sakura has a sugar daddy!!!! read to find out what Sakura meant by it. Finish! (I added and removed some parts)
1. the opportunity

L.W.: Other fic from me. Here's a lighter story of Sakura. The story is base from the classical tale written by Jean Webster titled "Daddy long- legs". I read the story and it really touched my heart. I hope you like this one.  
  
Sugar Daddy; Chapter one: the opportunity  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, an 18-year-old girl and promising youth whose dreams are suspended due to financial crisis. She is living with her brother in a small house in Tomoeda.  
  
At the early age of 12, she had lost her father because of the accident happened during the excavation in Egypt. This forced Touya, her brother, to stop schooling and work to provide their needs.  
  
Yet, even she is on a rough road she is still optimistic that someday she and her brother will see the sun rises at the horizon.  
  
  
  
It is already five o'clock in the afternoon; all the students are preparing their things to go home.  
  
"Sakura, let's eat in the ice cream parlor." Chiharu said to her.  
  
"Sure!" She excitedly replied. However, when she looked at her coin purse not even a penny she has. She sadly sighed and thought of any lie. She hid her coin purse. "Sorry guys. I forgot that it's my turn to cook." She said then left the room.  
  
****  
  
"I'm home." She lamely announced.  
  
"Hey, ogre. I have a surprise for you!" Her brother excitedly said. However, when Sakura heard the word ogre instead of feeling surprised she shouted with anger at her brother, "I'M NOT AN OGRE!!!!!"  
  
Her brother didn't mind the angry look of her instead Touya lay a brown envelope on the dinning table in front of her. Sakura wondered, "What's this?"  
  
"Checked it to find out." Sakura reached out the envelope and opened. "Oniichan!"  
  
Her brother only nodded. "The president of the company agreed to sponsor your college education. Sakura, this is means YOU CAN GO TO COLLEGE!" Touya happily said.  
  
They both hugged due to the excitement that they are feeling. "You can go to the best school. The company will provide it! I'm sure Dad and Mom are happy right now." He continued.  
  
Until now, Sakura still couldn't believe the great opportunity she has. "I want to thank personally the CEO. Can you come with me?" Touya nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Touya Kinomoto set an appointment to meet the CEO. It was one week after. Sakura wore her best dress to meet her benefactor. She also bought something to serve as her token of appreciation.  
  
At the office, Sakura and Touya waited for 30 minutes until a woman of her early thirties came out of the office to call them. The two followed the woman inside. "You may sit down." The woman said and they sit down.  
  
"Let me introduce myself, I am Atty. Kaho Mizuki, the CEO's legal adviser." She said.  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto and this is my brother, Touya Kinomoto (he is in trance because of Kaho's beauty). We are here to meet my sponsor…" Atty. Mizuki only looked at her and admiration.  
  
"I am sorry Ms. Kinomoto but he cannot meet you…" Kaho responded. Sakura was shocked. She thought she could be able to see her benefactor.  
  
"But why?" She asked. Atty. Mizuki stood up and turned her back at Sakura. "Let say, its non of your business. He's only interest is to help you. He doesn't care of seeing you." Sakura is disappoint but she feels that she has too, "But…"  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, my client already agreed to sponsor your education, what more do ask?" She cut Sakura.  
  
"Well, at least I know the person who helped me."  
  
"There's no need to. Okay, to satisfy you, he doesn't want you to look and think of him because you owe him your education, that's why he wanted to remain anonymous …" Kaho saw contentment in Sakura's face. "But, you have to do something in return…" she continued.  
  
"Anything! But those things that I can do only." She answered. Kaho laughed.  
  
"It won't be that hard actually. Anyway, he wants you to write everything that is happening at school. He is not interested in your academic status but you also have to report to him those. Where was I? Oh, he wants you to write everything- whom your dealing with, the apartment where you'll be staying, and etc, just like an ordinary letter that you are sending to your love one. The dorm and allowance won't be a problem. He will provide those for you. Don't worry about the debt because his doesn't oblige you to pay him. Lastly, you will call him in the name of 'Clow Reed'. Do I make myself clear? Oh before I forget, this will be your key for the apartment that you'll be staying." She gave the cute key (it is her key, the one with star) to Sakura.  
  
Sakura doesn't know what to say. The only thing she done was to nodded at everything Kaho said to her. Finally, Touya got back to his senses, "You mean she will not study here in Tomoeda?" he asked.  
  
Kaho nodded. This made Touya sad, she's the only family she have now she will be leaving soon. "… and where?"  
  
"At Tokyo University… Mr. 'Reed' thought that it is the best university, knowing that only intelligent people passes it's entrance exam." (If it's not true, I'm sorry, this is only a make believe story…)" Touya looked at Sakura with wary eyes. He is not ready to let go of his little angel but he has to.  
  
"When will she go to her dorm?" Touya asked another question.  
  
"In September. This is the address." She gave a piece of paper to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you very much. Please tell Mr. Um—'Clow Reed' thank you."  
  
If you don't have any questions to ask, please excuse me. I have some work to tend with."  
  
Sakura and Touya left the office. "I'm happy for you." Touya said while they are walking.  
  
"Oniichan, of all the names why did he chose 'Clow Reed'? it's so peculiar." She laughed. Touya poked her on the head. "Don't ask, after all it not his real name… Damn!" Touya exclaimed. Sakura was shocked.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said worriedly.  
  
"I forgot to asked her address." Touya said it with full of regrets.  
  
Afterwards, they went apart. Touya has works to do and Sakura have to fix her things.  
  
  
  
1 HER LETTER TO 'CLOW REED'  
  
September 1  
  
Dear Mr. Um—Reed,  
  
Can I ask you something? Anyway, as if you can reject because I am writing this now, why did you want to me to address you in the name of Clow Reed? I'm sorry if that is a rude question but I can't help it! There are lots of wonderful names like Edward, Henry, or Erick, if not Christopher Reed, at least it's not weird as Clow Reed, right? It sounds like a name of a magician not a businessman.  
  
Since your 'code' name is so queer I decided to call you Sugar Daddy! I know! It's sounds so negative BUT for me its not because you are so sweet and thoughtful and kind and generous to help a helpless girl like me. You are as sweet as sugar.  
  
Anyway, I just transferred here in the dorm. It is very beautiful. The place is well furnished. Don't worry I will take care of it until I set my foot out of this place. However, there is one problem , the housekeeper is so annoying. Well, I'm exaggerating. She is lifeless. I shouldn't complain since you are the one who is paying my bills but its not you that is dealing with her but me.  
  
Lets aside that. My brother and his friend Yukito helped me in bring my things. When we finished everything, Oniichan cried! Couldn't you believe that? I never saw my brother crying until now. Aside from that, he hugged me so tightly that I almost die! Yukito laughed at us and teased my brother for being a cry baby but I can't blame him because he is my only family Don't worry, even we haven't met I already treat you as my second father. Anyway, I want to have an idea of you- what's your look like, how tall are you, how old are you, so that I'm not guessing. I might imagine you as somebody you are not.  
  
It's already 9:00 pm; I guess I'm sleepy. I will end my first letter here. Good night sweet daddy.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L.W: What a kind person sugar daddy is! But don't you think Sakura has the right to know who is her benefactor? I think she has the right but 'Clow Reed' has his own reasons why. Thank you for reading my story. Next chapter is where I will introduce Tomoyo and Meilin. Couldn't you believe that Tomoyo and Meilin are best of friends even they are opposite of what they are 


	2. meeting cousin Syaoran

L.W: Nothing to say… but THANK YOU! I forgot to mention to you that I'm not aware what date is the opening of classes in Japan. So I just pinpoint on my calendar for dates. I also adjust the dates in the previous chapter. So, I advice you not to mind the dates given in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 7  
  
Sunday, 10:00 AM  
  
Dear sugar daddy,  
  
You owe me an answer! I asked in my last letter but until now I haven't received anything from you. I know, I shouldn't ask for more but I just want to know who you are. Atty. Mizuki already explained to me your reason but… its not enough to convince me because I'm not used to write letters to someone.  
  
I will not write to you until you answer me.  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunday 6:00 PM  
  
Dear daddy,  
  
I'm sorry! I shouldn't say those words. I'm truly sorry, please forgive me. Please!  
  
Anyway, to make amendments I will tell you what happened six days ago since this is your request.  
  
After two days since I transferred here, my two roommates arrived. Their names are Tomoyo Hiiragizawa and Meilin Li. Tomoyo came from Tomoeda like me. She is also a freshman this school year. Actually, I like her more than her best friend Meilin. Meilin is so noisy! So demanding! So… so classy that driven me crazy! I never hate someone before but forgive me daddy for saying this things but I can't helped it.  
  
I will describe them at my best. Tomoyo has a long grayish hair, pale complexion- she has a pearl-ish skin; could you imagine that. She dress well, not to mention that she is the only daughter of the president of Hiiragizawa Inc.- makers of best toys here in Japan. Do you know her? Since you are a businessman I doubt you haven't meet her mother. I want to ask her if she knows you but I can't since I don't know your real name. However, I asked her about your company and she said that she didn't know who is the owner. I wonder, yours is one of the largest companies here in Japan and you still remained an incognito? I can't believe this.  
  
Go back to my story, Meilin has a very shiny black hair and she is faired skin. She is also pretty but not as pretty as Tomoyo. Anyway, according to her she came from Hong Kong and stayed here for six years with her cousin. She didn't mention her cousin to me but I don't care. Like Tomoyo, she also came from a wealthy family. If I have known, her family owns lots of big companies.  
  
I sigh as I listen to their stories. I somehow felt envious of their status in the society. They don't have to work or plead for help just to study but it doesn't mean I don't feel bless because I have a brother who loves very much and a benefactor that helped me to get in college. Thank you very much, sugar daddy.  
  
Tomorrow is my first day in college. I'm so excited to see different faces. At last my dream came true, at least when I finish my studies and have a good job, I will be able to repay your good deeds. I love you my sweet daddy!  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Sakura  
  
P.S: I forgot to tell you that Tomoyo and Meilin would also study there in Tokyo University. I'm so happy at least I knew someone.  
  
By the way, isn't queer to say I love you to someone you don't know? I love you because I think of you as a part of my family. Always take care and stay healthy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
  
September 11  
  
Dear sweet daddy,  
  
Last Monday, we have our orientation about the university. It's kinda boring. Fortunately, Tomoyo is so chatty and full of ideas, which made Meilin and me, didn't notice the time had passed by. I love Tomoyo's company. She reminds me of Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, not to mention Yamazaki's absurd stories, which I always believe. ( I remember the days…)  
  
Things are getting interesting everyday, and I love the way things are. I still hate Meilin but she's not bad as what you think, even I describe her as an imp but I guess we are not that compatible.  
  
By the way, I have P.E tomorrow. Oh! Someone is knocking on the door. I have to end this letter and continue it some other time. Bye and always take care.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
  
September 11, 6 pm  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
Guess what who came this afternoon? Of course you can't! Anyway, Meilin's cousin drop by, unfortunately she is not home. She saw a dress in the magazine, which one of my classmates brought today and it made her go crazy. Until now she hasn't back from the mall and I think she bought the whole department store.  
  
Do you care if I describe Meilin's cousin? Well, unlike Meilin he has auburn hair, messy to be particular (I think this guy doesn't comb his hair but it's fine) and also faired skin. His has a pair of wonderful brown eyes. He is tall and has well-built body. Actually, when I saw him I thought he is a commercial model only I haven't seen him in T.V. I couldn't speak for a while, Daddy. I was in trance! Please don't tell my brother about this. This will make him furious.  
  
Where was I? Oh, he introduced himself first before telling me his business. His name is Li, Syaoran, kinda cute, isn't? He went just to give Meilin her mother's letter. It's kinda odd for a reason but what can I do? Meilin's mother didn't address the letter here but to her cousin. Anyway, he stayed as I requested. He's pretty quiet, though. I asked him to have a tea for a while and wait for Meilin but the truth is I just lied to have a better look at him (hehehe!). However, he's some kind of a hurry so after a few minutes of waiting and Meilin hasn't returned, he left.  
  
I missed Oniichan already. I missed him calling me monster or ogre. The way he teases me and… I missed our house. I think I am having a home sick syndrome. If ever I have time next week I'm going to visit him and cook for him. Oh! I forgot! It's my turn to cook dinner tonight, bye… for now.  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Cherry blossom  
  
  
  
September 30  
  
Monday  
  
Dear my Sugar Daddy,  
  
Today, I am in the library studying with Meilin and Tomoyo because we have a test in algebra. I'm writing to you now because I'm feeling dizzy and I'm already hallucinating numbers! I think I need some rest. I really hate math. It makes me sick! One more problem solving and I am going to puke. I wish you could help me. I'm sure you're good at it since you are a businessman. Anyway, my friends are trying their best in making things easier for me to understand, but I think they are beginning to lose their temper. SOS daddy!  
  
Math hater,  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
  
  
September 31  
  
Tuesday  
  
Dear sweet daddy,  
  
You cannot believe what happened to me! I passed to exam; I thought I couldn't make it, thank you! Nothing usual happened today so I will make this letter short. Actually this is not a letter, only to notify you about my status in math.  
  
Are you glad that somehow I was able to survive? I hope you are.  
  
Rejoicing after the crisis,  
  
Sakura 


	3. Figth of Li's

L.W: Sorry about Tomoyo's surname! I hope you guys will forgive me…. Anyway, thank you for the reviews especially the one concerning my writing style. I really appreciated it. I do like to please people; that's why I want your reviews.  
  
DISCLAMERS: I don't own anything, only this Pentium two computer and a pair of hands for typing!  
  
  
  
P.S: This is Sakura's P.O.V. She does the description here.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today, we are having our Philosophy class. I feel sorry for our teacher because no one, okay I'm exaggerating, very few- that you can count with your fingers, are listening to her. Unfortunately, Meilin, Tomoyo, and me are one of the delinquents. Who would wish to listen to a teacher who chooses to face the wall than to teach her students?  
  
Miss Hojima is exceptionally kind. She seldom gives us low grades and always gives bonus choices in every test but the product of her labor is not worth it, we didn't learn anything. Some of my classmates choose to cut classes than to attend hers. Anyway, when I looked at my watch it is ten minutes till time. At least my agony as a student will end at last!  
  
"What plans do you have for today?" Meilin asked to not particular person. I just look at her with no plans of answering back, but I don't want Meilin to look stupid if ever none of us responded. However, before I reply back Tomoyo spoke,  
  
"I will go to the editing room to edit my tape of Syaoran." Tomoyo happily said. I looked at her for a while and I answered back also.  
  
"I have to write to my benefactor. I haven't send a letter to him last time; so I decided to finish my letter for him today. Why did you asked?" I curiously asked Meilin because it is pretty usual for her to ask something like that.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
  
  
Outside the campus, we saw Li putting his soccer gear at the back of his car. It seems their practice is finish.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Meilin shouted. I know Li heard Meilin called him but I think he is playing deaf or pretending Meilin doesn't exist. He continue on what he was doing until Meilin felt piss and called him in the bottom of her diaphragm.  
  
Li rolled up his eyes when he realized that he have no choice.  
  
"What?" He answered angrily.  
  
"Where are you going?" Meilin asked in a sweet way. As for me, I just looked at the two exchanging conversation and I guess we are not welcome.  
  
"I am going home."  
  
"Sakura, get in the car. He will drive us home." When Li heard this, he was shocked. He couldn't able to answer back.  
  
"I didn't say anything about taking you home." He didn't hide his hostility in front of me (Some gentleman, huh.)  
  
"Oh, come on Syaoran. Our dorm is not that far." Meilin pleaded and as if she going to cry. (Nice try Meilin.) Li gave a sigh; he lost the battle with Meilin again. After that, he opened the door for me in the front and I get in.  
  
"Meilin, shouldn't you be sitting here in front, instead of me?" I asked.  
  
"Don't ask her. She is always doing this, threats me like her personal driver ever since I got my license and this car." He furiously said.  
  
"He is just exaggerating. It's not true!" In complete denial.  
  
"Hey Meilin, don't think I forgot what happened last week. You owe me $100!"  
  
"What! It was a treat because your team won the game!"  
  
"TREAT! I will call that a treat if you didn't forced me to, but it was your idea!"  
  
I wish these two stopped their endless argument. It doesn't make sense anymore.  
  
"You're so stingy!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I am just what they call 'wise spender' unlike you!"  
  
They getting way too far, I think I have to make a move before they totally… whatever.  
  
"Um—Li! Nice game. You are so good!" I tried to start another topic. On the other hand, Li just looked at me seriously.  
  
"Thank you." Is that all he can say? I'm surprised! Well, I shouldn't be but can he make it longer? But he can say it like 'Thank you, but it wouldn't be possible without teamwork' isn't? But he is different when he is talking to Meilin. He is truly an aloof one. Anyway,…  
  
"Poor Tomoyo, she wasn't able to join us." Meilin sadly said it.  
  
"Yeah, what happened to your best friend, Meilin? This is the first time I didn't see you two together." He commented.  
  
"She just did something 'very important'." Meilin sarcastically said.  
  
"What is it?" I never thought he is that nosy.  
  
"It is none of your business!" This made Li very upset. Thank heavens that we arrived safe and sound.  
  
"Bye, Syaoran! Drive safety." Meilin wave as Li's car go away.  
  
"Meilin, do you think you are too hard to your cousin?" I asked. I know Meilin wondered why I by the look on her face  
  
"No. It is alright." I don't think it is…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
October 14, Monday  
  
Dear sugar daddy,  
  
Have you been in a varsity?  
  
I send a letter to you before about my plans in trying out for track and field but you didn't agree. Don't you know until now I'm still wondering why? Well, the try out is over and at this point; I'm just an ordinary spectator. (I feel so sad!)  
  
Last Thursday, my P.E teacher required us to watch our soccer team compete with other team for different universities, this Saturday. It's a great thing that we don't have any projects and assignments for this week, if not. I don't know what to do. (Sigh)  
  
Upon hearing this, Tomoyo exclaimed for happiness! Can you believe that? According to her, she will be able to see her darling Li playing in the field. I forgot to tell you that she has a big crush on Meilin's cousin since Highschool, and this is the reason why she chooses to study here in Tokyo University. (It's really funny to see Tomoyo's eyes turn to stars. Hehehehehe!) Actually after the class, we went to the mall to buy a new video cam. Tomoyo's reason is to record Li's play. Meilin and I just gave a big sigh as Tomoyo reasoned out. (This was the first time I saw Tomoyo's weird side.)  
  
However, despite the wonderful description of Li from Tomoyo Meilin stills thinks her cousin is the most anti-social person she ever seen. She couldn't believe that her cousin is popular in spite of his frown and aloofness. I agree with her but I think there is something more than what he is showing. He might have a characteristic that Meilin doesn't know. Do you think I'm right?  
  
Anyway, Tomoyo is so excited that when Saturday came she woke up too early to fix her things. Her enthusiasm was still there until the game was finish. Didn't you know that I almost lost my hearing ability because of Tomoyo's cheering? Both Meilin and me complained already for her glass- breaking yell. But the game was worth watching because Li is good. No, he is so good; no wonder why he is the team captain. He is better than my Oniichan when he was still in Highschool. Anyway, they won the game. I hope you were there sugar dad to see it.  
  
After the game, Meilin forced her cousin to threat all of us. (She is so bad) At first, he was too reluctant to agree but after Meilin black mailed him, he said yes.  
  
We ate in an exquisite restaurant by Meilin's choice. If you only see Li's face in a bad mood you will laugh. Actually he was so cute when he made faces while Meilin is ordering, in same time I also pitied him because everything was his expense.  
  
About Tomoyo, she looked like in heaven when we were eating. (Isn't she funny?)  
  
After eating, he escorted us at the way home since he brought his car with him. It was really nice of him.  
  
It was a great day; I hope Li agreed.  
  
  
  
I would like to continue this but my hand is already aching. I will continue this maybe tomorrow. Till next time, sugar dad! I love you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sakura  
  
P.S: if you had notice, Meilin and me are getting along with each other. Isn't good news?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd letter  
  
Dear Sugar Pops,  
  
Didn't I tell you how boring my day is? Well, it is! Today, we have our Philosophy class, and its so boring! I almost fell asleep while Miss Hojima is discussing, but don't hate me for that, if you're really there you would also do the same thing I was. Next meeting, I'll bring a throw pillow for emergency.  
  
I know I turned into a bad news bearer. To make you feel better I'll tell that I learned something that you could be proud of. I learn the concept of If, then, and therefore. Does this make you feel better?  
  
Yours truly again,  
  
Sakura Kinomoto 


	4. Meet Tomoyo's Uncle

L.W: This is a little slow for a short fic. I'm in the stage of introducing the characters and their personality.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What time?" When I finished taking a bath I saw Tomoyo talking to someone over the phone.  
  
"Now?" I overheard. So I decided to eavesdrop. It seems Tomoyo is enjoying talking to that particular person. If you ask me, I think she is talking to her boyfriend. BOYFRIEND! No it can't be. Tomoyo is very much in love to Li.  
  
"Okay, Uncle. See you later. And, oh! I'll bring my friends, so that you can able to meet them." Uncle? Oh I get it. Her uncle must be planning on seeing her today.  
  
"Bye! Tell mom and dad that I miss them." And I saw her hang up the phone. She was smiling until she saw me standing.  
  
"Who's that?" I innocently asked so she won't think I'm nosy and doesn't know what ethic means.  
  
"My Uncle. He will coming over to fetch us and treat us to a fine restaurant." She said. Is it I? Or she said it. I heard her saying 'us'; doesn't she mean we are coming along with them?  
  
"What do you mean, Tomoyo?" I asked just to clarify things.  
  
"He wants to see you and Meilin. I guess he is interested in meeting you."  
  
'Me?' I thought. How did her uncle know me? Maybe Tomoyo talked about me once or maybe she mentioned me when I was taking my shower. But I'm excited to meet her uncle; maybe he is sweet and kind like my sugar daddy.  
  
An hour later, Tomoyo's uncle came. I was the one who opened the door. At first, I thought he is someone who is lost but to my surprised he was Tomoyo's uncle. I never expected that he would be young. I thought he would be 37 above but as I can see he is only 25 years old.  
  
"Uncle Eriol! Come inside." Tomoyo greeted her uncle warmly. I just moved aside to give way to our visitor. However, I still can't believe he is that young- young to be an uncle.  
  
"Uncle Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto my roommate." Mr. Eriol smiled at me and reached out for my hand and kissed it. I don't know happened to me but I just felt rush of blood up to my head all of the sudden. I was surprised but it was interrupted when Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"By the way, where is Meilin?" Mr. Eriol asked his niece.  
  
Tomoyo made a sad face, "She's with her boyfriend today." It seems that Mr. Eriol is disappointed. "Tsk! I really like her liveliness. Anyway, Let's go." Then we went off.  
  
At the car, Tomoyo told me about her uncle proudly. On the other hand, Mr. Eriol just smiled and asked me about myself. I told him something about me and he is really interested. I am beginning to like him.  
  
We have a fine day. Tomoyo's uncle was very entertaining. I like the company of both; maybe it runs in the family.  
  
This day is so wonderful. I met Tomoyo's young uncle who is very animated and because of this, I feel like writing to my sugar daddy.  
  
When we arrived at the dorm, we saw Meilin talking with someone on the phone perhaps with her boyfriend. However, when she saw me she made a sign language telling me that I have a letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
October 20  
  
Dear sugar daddy,  
  
It really feels nice to have a relative that is good and sweet like Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is so cool to be Tomoyo's uncle. They are like siblings. (Sigh)  
  
Let me introduce Mr. Eriol. He is the youngest brother of Tomoyo's father. Like you, he is also a successful businessman. Actually, he runs three big companies- E.H shipping lines, Hiiragizawa music school, and Neo Tokyo advertising agency. Surprised? Even I was surprised when I heard that. However, until now he is still eligible bachelor.  
  
He treats Tomoyo as his own daughter. I really envy their relationship. I wish that I had a relative like Mr. Eriol. Anyway, I think you must know him because you and him are in the social circle.  
  
If you don't know Mr. Eriol, I will describe him to you. He has a very dark blue hair, which it is well combed. He has a pair of blue eyes and wears eyeglasses (that made him look smart.) He is taller than Li (I guess), and like Tomoyo he have a pale color skin. He really looks mature. He smiles so sweet, which is a good characteristic of a businessman, and very amiable- another good point.  
  
These made me think of what kind of a person you are, aside from being generous. I want to see who you really are. Are you bald? Small? Or enough to be my father? Or you are an old man? Or you are as young as Mr. Eriol? Please let me know even the slightest detail that you can give me, to make me at peace. Who knows, you might be a gangster who is willing to change the way of life by sending young people to school. (Hehehehehe!)  
  
Good-bye for now! Don't worry if you are a gangster I will still love you as my sweet daddy!  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I decided to separate this letter from the first one. This will be my reply. Didn't you know that you made me so happy? This is the first time you wrote… well care of Miss Mizuki; at least I know you do exist! I thought for a moment that Miss Mizuki that you are just a businessman created by her but it's not made everything up. I hope it will not take that long to see you.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry for being irresponsible. You said in the letter that you are not pleased of my behavior, that studying is not a game to play, that I must take it seriously. I'm really sorry. You must be thinking that sending me to college was a waste of money. No its not. I'm trying best. I'm really sorry. I promise that I will study hard.  
  
On the other hand, I felt flattered when you said you enjoy reading my letters except the last. I just hope you're not reading it loudly.  
  
Always be,  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
L.W: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU 


	5. A date with Li?

L.W: Sorry guys if I shocked you about the realization that Eriol is Tomoyo's uncle.  
  
This chapter is where the other side of Syaoran showed. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: SAME AS USUAL. I DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT IT EVERY CHAPTER RIGHT?  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was walking at the hallway carrying pile of papers. It is really heavy and I'm praying hard that someone I know who is kind enough to help me will pass by. I pray and pray. I didn't stop until I spot one. I saw Li walking in my direction and carrying nothing. But will he recognize me? I hope so because I really need help, even it's my own stupidity that leads me into trouble. Anyway, please someone help me!  
  
"Kinomoto?" I heard Li called me.  
  
"Oh, hi Li! What a surprised to see you here!" I innocently said it. Though Li didn't buy my lie.  
  
"You OK with that?" He asked and seems want to laugh. I guess I really look ridiculous today.  
  
"Actually—no. I really need somebody's help. These are killing me." To my surprised he did reply back, instead he took everything. I think I blushed when this happened. I thought he is bad but not at all.  
  
"Isn't OK for you to carry those?" I began to worried because even men are strong they have limitations.  
  
"Yeah. I'm OK. So where will you put these."  
  
"Lair. You sound not at all. I really need help but it doesn't require you to carry that pile of paper. I'll get the half."  
  
"If you continue talking to me. I am really going to collapse. Again, where will you put these?" I think he is beginning to lose his temper. It really scares me to see him like that.  
  
"To Miss Hojima's (L.W: is there a name like this?) office."  
  
While we are walking, I never realized that I was staring at him for quite sometime.  
  
"What?" He asked passively. I wondered what he means.  
  
"Huh?" I replied.  
  
"Why do you keep on staring at me like that? It isn't nice, you know."  
  
"Well, I just realized that you're not that bad after all." He frowned. Maybe I was too tactless to say those words. Oh dear I shouldn't said those.  
  
"What made you say that?" he just looked at me with curiosity.  
  
"Because you always frown. You always make people feel unwelcome. Plus, I haven't seen you smile." I commented.  
  
There was silence; perhaps I shouldn't say it also. Who am I to say those to someone I barely know. However, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Meddling is really one of my bad traits.  
  
He didn't talk until we reached the office. He is in this 'silent mode'.  
  
He went out first because I was talking to Miss Hojima. But I realized he was leaving, I end my conversation to my professor and start to run.  
  
"Li!" I called out in the bottom of my diaphragm because he is already very far. He stopped and looks back. He waited for me to get closer then he started to walk again.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked dementedly.  
  
"No." He answered in a passive tone.  
  
"Then why did you become silent all of the sudden?" He stopped and looked at me with serious eyes. Not again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"You really are stingy." I taunted. It's true. The words coming out of his mouth is countable. He barely stated one complete sentence. He continue on walking as if is he didn't heard me. "Are you hungry?" He said.  
  
I was shocked of what he said. Is that an invitation? Or he just wanted to prove that he is not stingy but a 'wise spender'.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said 'are you hungry?'" He repeated.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
"Come on."  
  
We eat at the nearest restaurant. The foods are all delicious but expensive. I don't want to complain but I really can't afford to eat in a restaurant like this. Li realized that I was reluctant to order; maybe he sensed that I don't have much money for this. So, he decided to be one to order and told me not to worry because he brought enough money.  
  
"Is it really OK?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah. Last time was different. I forgot to bring my credit card. I hate washing dished, you know." I laughed because he said a joke though it wasn't that funny. Then our food arrived. The cuisine looks fine and tasty.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to thank you for carrying that pile of papers." As I said that, I saw a small smile draw in his face. Couldn't you believe that? I finally saw him smile even it is a smirk. I wish I brought Tomoyo's video cam so that I could be able to record this Kodak moment.  
  
"How I wish Meilin knows how to thank me." I stare at him a few minutes but he didn't mind it at all.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Meilin doesn't know how to appreciate things I do for her. She always thought that since I'm older, it is my duty to make things for her, but the truth is…" he ended there. I didn't expect that Li would share those to me. I really don't know what to say.  
  
"How old are you, anyway?" I asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"22. I'm graduating this year."  
  
"What course?" I curiously asked.  
  
"Computer Engineering. Didn't Meilin or Tomoyo tell you?"  
  
"No. I didn't ask."  
  
We talked a lot of things from interest to personal. And I think this is the start of our beautiful friendship.  
  
My day ended when he escorted me to my dorm. Tomoyo and Meilin witness the whole thing. Of course, Tomoyo nagged me a little because of jealousy. I don't blame her but even they force me to spill out everything that happened this afternoon I wouldn't share it. I feel sorry for them, really!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
November 13, Wednesday  
  
Dear daddy,  
  
Today is a very extraordinary day. Everything started when I volunteered to carry the written report of the class and from the other classes of Miss Hojima. I thought I could do it and feeling I am Super girl who can carry anything. As a result, I'm dying. The worst part was no one dared to help me, not even Meilin or Tomoyo- my so-called friends! Can you believe that? Then I never thought the office of Miss Hojima is in the first floor while our room is in the third floor! This could be my worst day not until Li came.  
  
I saw him walking in the 2nd floor, and fortunately he noticed me. Anyway, before he showed up I really prayed hard that someone would show up and help me. And then, voila! He is there. Though at first I doubted if he's the kind of man willing to help a damsel in distress.  
  
Anyway, let's fast forward things. After he noticed me, he didn't hesitate on helping. I think I look so pitiful at that time that he didn't falter to assist. Thank heavens; I'm really glad that he showed up. While we are walking we have a small chat and I somehow insulted him. I told him that he is the type of guy who doesn't make people welcome but I apologized to him, dad. I know if I already hurt someone's feelings. After helping me, he treated me.  
  
Li and I ate together in a fine restaurant just like before. Don't get me wrong! It's not a date. It's merely a coincidence. Anyway, He wasn't that bad after all. Actually, I find him amusing because he's different from what I used to think. He is kind and simple but promising, unlike Meilin.  
  
He shared some secrets and I also shared mine. I told about you.  
  
Anyway, one of them is why he is staying here in Tokyo. Li is a Chinese citizen. He was born in Hong Kong but he grew up here or should I say he stayed here for quiet sometime. He left Hong Kong when he was 12 for vacation. According to him, this was a gift given by his parents for being an outstanding student. It was a dream came true but this dream turn out to be a nightmare when one fateful day his parents went to shopping without him. It was his birthday, and they are preparing a feast for their only child.  
  
While in the car, Mr. and Mrs. Li were so excited that they didn't notice the road was too slippery and this caused their death. A car crash occurred. His parents died on his birthday. Instead of feasting, burial took place.  
  
I know how it feels to be orphan. I know how it feels to be lonely- no parents to cuddle you when you need one. Fortunately, I still have a brother who never fails to take care of me and of course, I have you as the most generous benefactor. Oniichan nourishes me with love, and you support me in my studies and I am very grateful.  
  
Li didn't dare to return to Hong Kong after that tragedy. All he wanted to be alone, and continue his studies here until he finishes college.  
  
In addition, the reason why Li didn't go back because he was thinking that since his family is the richest among the Li clan, they- the relatives, would probably take this opportunity to take over his companies. However, he thought wrongly because his relatives took more advantage of the situation when he is not in Hong Kong.  
  
On the contrary, since Li's parents have loyal henchmen, he (Li) successfully over come the situation. Isn't he great, Daddy? Even at the very young age he was able to take care of his companies.  
  
I admire his strength, really. If I were he, maybe I will just keep myself lock and do nothing.  
  
Anyway, I asked him why is Meilin here, and his answered was 'I don't know… maybe to bother me…' Great cousin, isn't he?  
  
I'll end my letter here. 'Till next time! Always take care.  
  
Love,  
  
Sakura  
  
P.S: I promised Li that I won't tell this to anyone but I can't help it. I have my reason, you don't know him personally and neither do he so I won't be a trouble. It is reasonable, isn't it? Please Daddy I'm begging you! Please don't tell Miss Mizuki about this. Hoping you won't… I'M BEGGING YOU!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L.W.: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. A Christmas to remember

L.W: Sorry if I disappoint some of you. The characters are base from a book but it doesn't mean I copied the whole story. The story is all mine. Please don't burn me to hell.  
  
Disclaimers: Nothing that I own… Y_Y  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DECEMBER 23  
  
It is a wonderful morning. The sky is clear, the birds fly happily, and the snow gently covered the whole Tomoeda and glittering under the shine of sun.  
  
At the Kinomoto residence, Sakura gladly opened the window on her room. And then she leaned on to observe what her neighbor doing- one is shoveling the snow that blocked their way and the other one is putting Christmas lights on their roof, and when she turned on her left she saw a little girl inside the house decorating a Christmas tree. She watched the girl for a while unnoticing that she is already called by her brother.  
  
"Well, looked at that…" still no reaction coming from Sakura. Then Touya put his both hand on his waist and ready to shout at the girl in trance.  
  
"SAKURA! WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME IN CLEANING THE CHORES?" This surprised Sakura so much that she fell from her sit. She rubbed her butt, and gave her brother a deadly glare.  
  
"You don't have to shout like that!" She also shouted at him. Touya didn't mind Sakura but he gave Sakura her apron and broom.  
  
"Start cleaning now. Don't complain about giving you a rest day because in the first place I'm the one who needs it. So start to work!"  
  
"Who says that?" She but in. Before her brother closes the door Sakura remembered something and this made her hurry to catch up with her brother.  
  
"Oniichan!" This stopped her brother from cleaning and he looked at Sakura. She regained her composure and starting to walk towards to her brother.  
  
"Where did you put our Christmas tree?" Touya thinks for moment of where he put the old tree then he looked at Sakura.  
  
"I threw it months ago. Have you forgotten that our Christmas tree cannot stand anymore and the leaves are falling one by one until its all gone?" Sakura looked depressed upon hearing the sad news. She was expecting to decorate the tree like the little girl she witnessed this morning. "How about the lights?"  
  
"It doesn't work anymore." Touya saw the looked on his little sister's face. If only he have the money to buy a Christmas décor, he can't even afford to buy ingredients for the feast. This is most the depressing Christmas they ever have.  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone rings outside. In the instant Sakura went to the door to check who is it.  
  
"Miss Mizuki!" Sakura happily greeted Mr. Clow Reed's employee.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ms. Kinomoto!" Sakura let her visitor come in and then she called her brother.  
  
When Kaho reached the living room she slowly scrutinized every detail of the Kinomoto's house and then Sakura arrived holding a tray with tea on it.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kaho just smiled and sat down.  
  
"Your house is small but well maintain, Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
"Please call me Sakura. I'm not used of formal names." Kaho nodded.  
  
"By the way, Mr. Reed ordered me to deliver these to you." Kaho put out a two big box and an evelope on it. She continued, "These are his gifts for you and to your brother, since he haven't given you your monthly allowance. He decided to give these today."  
  
Sakura was so happy. She never thought that her benefactor would give her and her brother three presents. She felt so blessed. However, she forgot to buy a gift for her benefactor.  
  
"I cannot take it." She sadly rejects the present.  
  
Kaho was surprised of Sakura's sudden withdrawal of accepting the present. For a while she was very excited of the gifts but unexpectedly she rejects it.  
  
"Why? Don't you what his gifts?"  
  
"It's not it. I just though that since Mr. Clow Reed done so many things for me, I don't deserved to receive any other present from him. And besides, I don't have a gift for him." She unhappily reason out. Kaho reached out to touch her small chin and raised it to show Sakura's lovely face.  
  
"Mr. Reed doesn't expect anything from you. You know the only thing he wants and he wants you to finish college. I think that's the greatest gift you can ever give him. So don't be so depressed. Take this." Sakura finally accepted the boxes and the envelope.  
  
She first opened the envelope. She wondered why it is too thin. It's too thin to be a letter; the telegram is thicker than this. She slowly takes out the paper inside and when Sakura realized the whole paper was a cheque she felt her body numbed and almost fainted. Her brother saw Sakura is losing balance so he run to give his sister support.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Touya asked worriedly. Even Kaho began to worry when she saw it.  
  
Touya carried Sakura to the nearest couch and fanned for air.  
  
"What happened?" He asked Kaho furiously. He thought that Kaho gave Sakura a bad news that made her faint.  
  
"She just checked the content of the envelope and then she starting to lost her balance. When Touya heard this, he took to envelope and checked the paper. Eyes grew big as if he couldn't believe what he is seeing.  
  
"Mr. Reed gave Sakura $200!" he exclaimed. Kaho happily answered. Then he continued, "That's why she got dizzy."  
  
After several minutes, Sakura regain for consciousness.  
  
"Oniichan?" Though her visions are still blur she could she Touya is talking to Kaho.  
  
"Are you coming?" she overheard Touya asking Kaho. "Yes, I will come. Thank you for inviting me. I have to go now. Please tell Sakura, good-bye." Kaho said while leaving.  
  
"Miss Mizuki?" Sakura finally asked. Touya heard Sakura and went back at the living room to check her.  
  
"You're finally awake. Get dress and we're going to shop." He exaggeratedly said.  
  
  
  
Eve of December 23…  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Meilin?" Sakura said on the phone.  
  
"May I know who's on the line?" an old man.  
  
At the Li's house, Syaoran passed by and saw the butler talking to someone over the phone. "May I know who's on the line?" Syaoran wondered who is the person.  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto, Meilin's roommate." Sakura answered.  
  
"Hold on for a minute, please." He politely acknowledged. The butler put down the phone.  
  
"Who's that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Master Syaoran, its Meilin's roommate."  
  
"Tomoyo?" He asked again.  
  
"No, sir. She said her name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Kinomoto? Its alright." He ordered. Then he reached for the phone.  
  
"Kinomoto?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Li? Is Meilin there?"  
  
"Meilin is not around. Do you want to leave a message?"  
  
"Um—well, I just want to invite you guys here for Christmas celebration. My brother and I are planning to have a small party consisting of friends. Are you coming?" Sakura nervously explained and asked.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer for a while since they are also planning to have a small gathering here. However, then again maybe it is a good idea since it's only him and Meilin are here in Japan with no other relatives, it will be all right.  
  
"OK. We will bring foods also. What time?"  
  
"Really? 7:00 pm! See you!" Sakura excitedly said, and then she hanged up.  
  
Syaoran also put down the handset. Afterwards he went to the kitchen to tell his butler that the plan is cancelled.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Kinomoto residence…  
  
"So?" Touya interrogate.  
  
"Meilin and Li will come." She happily announced. Then she begins to dial numbers again.  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo? This is Sakura."  
  
In the same time, at Tomoyo's Mansion  
  
"Sakura? Oh, what a surprise!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"I want to invite you here at my house. We will have a dinner. Meilin and Li are coming."  
  
"Really!" Tomoyo squeal but she continue with a said tone, "I'm sorry Sakura but I can't. You see we have a family gathering here tomorrow and my mom wants me to be present. But I will try my best to come to see you and of course, my darling Syaoran."  
  
"I'll forward to it. Good-bye Tomoyo." Sakura sadly put down the phone.  
  
At the Kinomoto's  
  
"What's with the face?" Touya asked.  
  
"Tomoyo won't be able to make. They have a party of their own." Then Sakura sigh. Touya pat her shoulder and then said, "I'm sure she will come after their gathering. Don't worry." Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
DECEMBER 24  
  
"Syaoran, hurry!" Meilin yelled. She looked at the clock and its 10 minutes to 7.  
  
"I'm done! What's with the hurry?" Syaoran angrily said. He wore Blue rugged jacket, inside is powdered blue shirt and dark azure jeans.  
  
"If you haven't noticed that, it's 10 to 7!" Contrary of Syaoran's rugged outfit, Meilin wore a fashionable Chinese outfit. It is made of silk and colored with rich red. There is a cherry blossom design on the left breast. And the skirt that matches the blouse is also made of Chinese red silk with two slits on each side and knee length.  
  
"Are all the foods in the car?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmp! As if you cooked so many gourmet."  
  
"Shut up Meilin! You didn't do anything aside from thinking of what dress you are going to wear." He irritated said.  
  
  
  
At the Kinomoto residence…  
  
DINGDONG!  
  
"I'll get that." Sakura volunteered while Touya and Yukito are fixing the table.  
  
"Li! Meilin! Come in!" Sakura helping Syaoran carrying the foods he brought.  
  
"Nice dress, Sakura. Where did you buy that?" Meilin commented while they are heading to the kitchen to place the foods that have been brought. "You looked lovely on it." Syaoran praised.  
  
"My benefactor's gift for me." She is blushing while she proudly said it, and then she continued, "By the way, this is my brother- Touya, and his best friend- Yukito."  
  
Yukito made his usual greeting- creating a sweet smile and wave, while Touya just showed up his face to see the guest from the kitchen.  
  
"This is my roommate- Meilin, and her cousin- Syaoran." Syaoran nodded and stretch out his right hand to shake hands with Yukito while Meilin only bowed and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to meet Sakura's friends." Yukito happily proclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you two sit at the living room while we prepare the table." Sakura said.  
  
"We'll help you." Syaoran responded.  
  
"No. It's okay." Sakura resisted.  
  
In the living room, Meilin is busy reading a magazine while Syaoran looked around the house and then suddenly a picture of a beautiful lady caught his attention. He went closer and also saw a picture of a middle age man wearing eyeglasses.  
  
It so happened that Sakura finished fixing the table and going to call her guests when she realized that Syaoran is standing the near the stairs looking at the pictures placed on the top of the table-cabinet.  
  
"Li, dinner is ready." She said while getting closer.  
  
"Who's the girl in the picture?" He asked.  
  
"She's my mother." Sakura proudly said it.  
  
"And I presumed that he's your father." Sakura nodded. She picked the picture of her mother to have a better look and then she face Syaoran.  
  
"My mom was a model before. How about you?" Syaoran was shocked of the sudden question. He bowed his head a little and smiled, remembering the sweet memories with his parents.  
  
"Before my mom and dad married she was a beauty queen. She was the most beautiful woman in Hong Kong. Everybody, I mean mostly all envied my father because he have her." Sakura smiled. She looked at him with tender eyes, and didn't realized she said it out loud, "No wonder you're too handsome to be true."  
  
"What?" Syaoran was surprised.  
  
"What 'what?'" Sakura repeated, as if she wants to melt and disappear for the moment.  
  
"You said something---"  
  
"Hey, slow pokes! Dinner is served!" Meilin interrupt. Syaoran left Sakura behind and went to the dinning room while Sakura release a big sigh for relief but someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who might that be?" Sakura wondered. It also stopped Syaoran from walking and seemed waiting to find out who is the unexpected guest. When Sakura open the door…  
  
"Tomoyo! Mr. Eriol! I thought you couldn't come." Syaoran frowned of what he saw; Sakura was so excited seeing them; he felt some unknown feeling and this made him hate Tomoyo's Uncle.  
  
Kaho Mizuki also arrived. Though the party is simple everybody was enjoying. They danced, singed, do ridiculous things, and played a game and finally when the clock strikes 12 everyone opened their gifts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
December 25  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
Merry Christmas! Sorry if I didn't write to you immediately because I was too busy preparing things for the gathering.  
  
How was your Christmas Eve? I hope you had a great time just like me. We have a great party thought it was simple. Syaoran was there- actually I don't call him in his first name but I just feel like calling him in his first name today; also Meilin, Miss Mizuki, Yukito, Tomoyo and Mr. Eriol. I don't need to include my Oniichan because his always there. We have a great time and I want to share to you what we have received:  
  
Oniichan received t-shirt from me and a pair of snicker from Yukito.  
  
Yukito have a new case for his eyeglasses from me and a lunch box from Oniichan.  
  
Meilin received cosmetic kit from Tomoyo; a bag from me and a Ying Yang pendant from Syaoran- isn't he so gallant?  
  
Tomoyo have a new video cam from her uncle, a bag from Meilin, and an album from me- I don't have any idea of Tomoyo's interest do I decided to give her an album.  
  
Syaoran received a polo made by Tomoyo- it's really cute. I think Syaoran loves it. Anyway, a watched from Meilin, and a Syaoran doll from me- I made that especially for him. When Syaoran saw the doll, he looked at me and said thank you. I think I blushed badly because of his sweet smile and it's exclusively for me.  
  
Finally, I received many Christmas present: a fancy watch from Yukito, a new shoulder bag from Oniichan, a fountain pen from Meilin, a dress made by Tomoyo- I like this also, a book from Mr. Eriol, and a diary from Syaoran.  
  
About the diary, daddy the journal that Syaoran given me was very unique, it has sole features. Do you care if I descried it to you? Well, it has my name on it' 'Sakura book' to be particular. The cover is colored pink with a lion-like beast at the center and a symbol of moon and sun at the bottom. Although the design is so queer, I still love it because Syaoran gave it to me. Also, it has a winged pen- a cute one and I'm using it now.  
  
But the greatest gifts that I ever received are the gifts you gave me two days ago. Without you, my Christmas won't be the same. I wore the dress that you gave and Meilin really love, also Syaoran said that it looks good on me. It was a sweet memory to remember.  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Love,  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
L.W: Sorry if the story is a crap. I did my best to make it good but I guess not. The story is just beginning I hope you will still read the next chapter. 


	7. Teaching Ms Kinomoto

L.W: I forgot to say sorry if I didn't pair Tomoyo and Eriol but don't they make a good uncle and niece? I want to be different since nobody dared to make them relatives. How naughty of me. Anyway, I'm really sorry, I hope you will still have the urge to read my story.  
  
I want to thank Sakura Lover for reading another fic of mine and to Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan for continuing reading my story. Without you this wouldn't be possible.  
  
(cry!!!!!!!) Geez, so dramatic am I?  
  
Anway, I'm so sorry if I updated the story every now and then. The reason is I usually read this chapter and if I find errors, I remove the this chapter and I reedit then post it again….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura went to the library after her algebra class. She went there to study her test, which she unfortunately failed. However, before she start to review she thought first of writing to Mr. Clow Reed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January 19  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
You will never guess what happened to me this morning but promise me that you will not hate me… I failed the exam I took last week! I did my best but… forgive me daddy. I'm not that good when it comes to numbers. I'm  
  
  
  
"Kinomoto?" Someone called her. Sakura right away put the letter to her bag and then look back at the man who called her.  
  
"Hi!" Syaoran went in front of her. He put down his book and pulled the chair then sat down.  
  
"Where are Meilin and Hiiragizawa (he was looking for Tomoyo, if you got confused)?"  
  
"They went out to eat." Sakura said it sadly. Syaoran noticed the paper with red marks under the bag.  
  
"What's that?" He pointed out. Sakura starts to think of a lie that Syaoran will probably buy. However, while thinking of a better reason she didn't notice that she was too obvious by making troubled face.  
  
Syaoran forcedly took the paper Sakura was trying to hide.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed but warned by the librarian. Syaoran looked at her test paper and made a disgusting face.  
  
"I failed OK! So can you please give it back before I snatch it from you!" Sakura said.  
  
"Mr. Eiji is your math teacher, isn't?" He grinned evilly. On the other hand Sakura just nod.  
  
"He's still the same. I understand you for failing his math class. He's not a good teacher but this is just a simple test are you really that"  
  
"I'm not stupid! Its not my interest!" She cut of.  
  
Syaoran putted down the test paper and starting to study it. Sakura began to wonder what Syaoran is doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Studying. If you are interested, I will spare my time to teach you." Syaoran said it in a rude tone.  
  
"It sounds like 'Li, please help this poor little girl who failed her math exam.'" Sakura sarcastically said. Syaoran just smiled and transferred at Sakura's side. She still wondered but Syaoran just starts to explain the test.  
  
He discussed the math problems little by little, trying to make things simpler than it looks so that Sakura will understand. However, in her part, she was distracted of Syaoran's pretty face and the scent that almost captures every woman in the campus.  
  
"Did you get that?" Syaoran asked after discussing the first problem.  
  
"Get what?" Sakura was startled.  
  
Syaoran poked Sakura's forehead with his finger, and then said, "That's why you failed the test! Where have your mind gone? To Antarctica?  
  
Sakura still rubbing her hurt head, she was about to response back but the dynamic duo came.  
  
"Hi! Dear cousin and Sakura!" Meilin greeted, while Tomoyo just smiled sweetly to Syaoran and Sakura. "What are you doing?" Meilin asked maliciously.  
  
"Teaching this pathetic little girl beside me a simple algebra but it seems her mind is roaming across Asia." Syaoran teased. "Anyway, I have to go now. See you wanderer!" Syaoran then leave. Sakura eyed him on his way out of the library with an evil glare.  
  
"Ah!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Meilin began to be frantic.  
  
"I forgot to record Syaoran's first tutorial with cherry blossom!" She teary said it. Both Meilin and Sakura sweat drop.  
  
"Now, now, Tomoyo there's nothing to be disappointed about, he barely taught me." Sakura sarcastically said it just to calm her down.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell rang.  
  
"Let's go." Meilin insisted. When Sakura stood up she saw a picture on the chair where Syaoran sat down. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Syaoran in a Highschool uniform and a girl. He looked younger and girl was happily hugging the arm of Syaoran.  
  
Sakura placed the picture in her algebra book and went off.  
  
Later that night, Tomoyo and Meilin are still awake and chatting about many things.  
  
"Anyway, You know you have a competition for Syaoran's heart." Meilin teasingly said it.  
  
"If you guess its Sakura, then you're wrong." Tomoyo answered back.  
  
"You saw them this afternoon, don't you? They are like lovebirds." Meilin said it in a teasing way.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled at her best friend and looked down. "No, its different. The way Syaoran looked at Sakura is different from the way he looked at her." Tomoyo stopped and looked back at her bewildered best friend, and then continued, "As I can see and felt so far, Syaoran treats Sakura with care just like a brother to his younger sister. There's no erotic intimacy between the two." Meilin doesn't know what to say but she agreed to her dear amie's (friend) speculations.  
  
"You know Syaoran better than me." Meilin teases.  
  
While the two are talking about their love interest, at the opposite room, Sakura quietly sat on her study table to continue her letter.  
  
  
  
January 19  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
You will never guess what happened to me this morning but promise me that you will not hate me… I failed the exam I took last week! I did my best but… forgive me daddy. I'm not that good when it comes to numbers. I'm--- I was interrupted by an arrogant pig!  
  
You are wondering who is this arrogant pig. The arrogant pig is Syaoran! Well, it was my fault since I didn't pay attention to what he was saying but he badly poked my forehead and it really hurts!  
  
I hope you are not Syaoran when you were as young as he is right now because it is a total turn off for a girl like me. But, I am grateful that he helped me in my math. Though I called him an arrogant he is still nice. He volunteered himself to tutor me but just like what I said I was dazzled by his masculine features and the scent that driven girls crazy. Are you as beau as he is? If yes, I'm eager to see you, and if not don't worry, the fact that you helped me without hesitation is better than good looks.  
  
Anyway, before I left the library, I saw Syaoran's picture with a girl hugging him. What do you think daddy? He was younger but I like his features now than before, he looked so childish! About the girl, she is pretty, though. Its seems that they having a great time together and the picture was took at his school's festival- they are both wearing school uniforms!  
  
Do you mind if I describe the girl? Well, the girl has a very dark almost red hair and a straight bangs. Actually the hair is very long and it's good on her. She has a charming face though it doesn't reach the level of popularity. I forgot to tell you that inside of her hair have a pigtail, I wonder why she done her hair that way.  
  
Syaoran looked so happy in the picture. Maybe she was his ex. Do you think I'm right? If yes, what happened to them? I'm sorry if I'm beginning to be nosy but I'm a girl! (I don't need to explain, don't I?)  
  
I have to stop from here because I becoming a meddler. But I really am sorry that I failed the test. I promise that next time I will try my best to make you happy and realized that sending Sakura to college is the best thing that you ever done. I love you!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L.W: thank you once again! Please review this chapter. Am hoping to receive suggestion from you. Anyway, I have an idea for the next chapter, February fever where Syaoran is the searcher and who will be his searchees? Care to suggest? I will oblige if you do. See ya! 


	8. It all happened in a blink

L.W: If you have notice there are no reviews because I intentionally remove the story itself. However, after I erase the story, I felt it is not right to leave the job without finish it so here is the full-length summary of the story of Sugar Daddy.  
Before that, I want to apologize for not continuing properly the story; I just mingled with lots of responsibilities and I have the feeling that I cannot continue this fic. I'm sorry.  
  
Here goes:  
After the chapter "Teaching Ms. Kinomoto" is the month of Love- February. The student council where Li Syaoran is involved- his is the vice president of the council- are planning for dating game as a fund raising campaign for graduating students.  
When the meeting was being held, the officers report their project status. When the coordinating officer's turn to state her report- who is handling the dating game and assign to look for a searcher and his searchees, she confesses that the searcher decline since his girlfriend didn't approve. The problem is Valentine's day is fast approaching and they are behind the schedules. They need a searcher who is cute, single, most of all the dream boy of every student in the campus, so the council, anonymously elected Syaoran to be the searcher. Syaoran didn't hide his hostility in accepting the offer, since he was the one who was assigned in looking for sponsors but in the end he accepted the offer since they have no choice.  
The news that Syaoran is the searcher began to spread in the campus like a electricity. Every girl in the town including Tomoyo wants to audition for the three searchees. Fortunately she was accepted and but when the big day arrived her mother called and they have a gathering to be held in their home. Tomoyo tried her best to convinced her mother but her mother insisted her to come; so she decided to asked Sakura to take her place since Meilin can't be her proxy because she is Syaoran's cousin.  
Unknowingly for Syaoran, Sakura is one of the searchees. Every answer Sakura gave make Syaoran feels more of selecting her as his date until the last question which made Sakura won the heart of the searcher. Both were surprised but happy in the same time.  
Since Tomoyo is not there to aid Sakura in choosing a perfect dress Meilin helped her.  
The date. the atmosphere is very uncomfortable for the two. Syaoran told Sakura that he is not used to date someone so he decided to bring Sakura to where he usually hangout- the orphanage. They are playing with the kids and this made them closer to each other more.  
Unfortunately, the love story of the two was cut off because after the graduation Syaoran have to go back to his home land- Hong Kong. However, before the endless farewells a farewell party was held at the rest house of Li. That evening, Sakura and Syaoran have a small talk that poured out their secrets. Both confess their heart-breaking story to each other. Syaoran made the first move to tell a story. His story was about his girlfriend Naruku. They have a promised to each other that after they finished college they will take a vow as a husband and wife. However, unexpectedly Naruku fled to England leaving Syaoran miserable. It took him two years to recover since she was his first love. After that, Sakura confessed that she told Yukito that she loved him but he just dumped her. Like Syaoran it took her years to forget the old feeling. Li saw the sad expression on face Sakura's face so he said, "I wished I was there to comfort you. If only I was not born ahead we could be good friends to lend our shoulder to each other." As he said that, as if a magic touched them; Syaoran was about to kiss Sakura unfortunately they were intruded by an angel, Tomoyo.  
After that sad farewell in the airport, Eriol Hiiragizawa make his move to capture Sakura's heart. He did every styles of courtship, from sending flowers to serenading the lovely maiden. However, it was no success because Li already have her heart. Until one day, Eriol did something that made Sakura realized that he was her benefactor. For that reason, Sakura accepted his offer and since she has the feeling that Syaoran will never come back. And for that reason, she stopped writing to Mr. Clow Reed  
Two years, Syaoran came back but different from before. He was proper, a true businessman but his hair didn't change- still unruly. He went back to Japan to attend Meilin's graduation. When the two met again, the old feeling that Sakura have for him awakened but instead of returning this feelings Li became aloof and stiff. This made Sakura very depressed.  
One day, Sakura bravely went to Syaoran. She demanded for answers but Syaoran only gave her safe answers.  
"I know who is Mr. Clow Reed." She said happily. This made Syaoran very shocked. He asked who is her benefactor. Sakura answered that it was Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa. According to her, she saw Eriol talking to Miss Mizuki and she heard something about scholarship. This made Syaoran very furious but he right away hide it instead he interrogate Sakura more, until he couldn't take every answer of Sakura anymore, that the fury inside him want to burst out. He was about to say something but he was called for a board meeting. It stopped their conversation.  
The fateful night have arrived, it this is the night where Eriol and Sakura announce their engagement.  
At the veranda, Sakura was caught by Tomoyo staring with sad looking eyes.  
"Sakura?" This lead Sakura to find a way to come back to the reality. She weakly smiled at Tomoyo who a bit worry.  
"What is it, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo get closer to Sakura and she faced the scenery.  
"Four years that I've known you. Within those years are both sad and wonderful which made us closer and then became best friends." She held Sakura's hands. And continued her speech, "You don't have to do this, Sakura. Even you owe your life to my uncle. I'm also aware of your special feelings for Syaoran." Sakura was surprised, Tomoyo freed Sakura's hand and turned her back at her. "I know he also has those, only there is a barrier that keeping him away from you, and I don't know what is it. Don't worry about me, I already accepted the fact that Syaoran is not mine.. It's not too late, the night is still young, Sakura, do what is best!" Then she gave Sakura a hugged to comfort her.  
  
Meanwhile at the Li mansion..  
"Wei, where is Meilin?" Syaoran asked. Wei stopped wiping the chinaware and faced his master.  
"Miss Meilin went to the Hiiragizawa." Syaoran surprised. He didn't remember Meilin informed him about going to the Hiiragizawa.  
"Why?" The butler is trying to remember what Meilin said.  
"She said that she will be attending the Kinomoto-Hiiragizawa engagement." Syaoran's eyes grew big. He panicked.  
"Where's my car key?" Syaoran asked furiously  
"But master it will be dangerous for you to drive at this time. The road is very dark."  
Syaoran didn't listen to his butler. All he was thinking is to stop Sakura. He took his jacket then he went off.  
Syaoran is driving very fast- 200km/hr. unfortunately to his mistake; he didn't lower his gear when he was about to turn a curve. In the same time, a ten-wheeler truck over takes the other lane. When he turned he didn't realize the he was head-on with the truck. He turned the steering wheel quickly but the flash of light seized everything.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiing! The phone rang vigorously across the house of Kaho Mizuki.  
"Hello?" She answered. All of the sudden she drop the phone couldn't able to speak.  
  
At the party in Hiiragizawa's mansion, Sakura is still daze at the scenery she is gazing. She didn't notice a man is approaching. "You've been staying here for quite sometime." This surprised Sakura a bit, and then she realized it was just Eriol, her future husband. "I'm not used to crowded places." She answered. "But they will be your crowd after the wedding." Eriol smile. Sakura also smiled but faintly. A bewildered Tomoyo interrupted the solemn atmosphere between the two. "Uncle! Meilin fainted!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol and Sakura went to the place where Meilin is resting. When they arrive Meilin is already conscious but in hysterical. Eriol approached her and trying to calm down. "Meilin, calm down. What's wrong?" "Syaoran is---- Syaoran is" Meilin couldn't say the words. Sakura went closer to her fearing that there is something happened. "WHAT ABOUT SYAORAN?" Sakura asked demanding. "Take me to the hospital!" Meilin insisted. They left the party and went to the hospital where the anonymous caller said. When they arrived, Sakura saw Kaho Mizuki crying. She went closer to ask her why she is here. "Mr. Clow Reed is in critical condition." Sakura felt as if she was pulling by two horses. "You're wrong Mr. Clow Reed is with me!" Kaho just shook her head, couldn't able to say a word. Instead she led Sakura to a room where Mr. Clow Reed is.  
Before she entered the room, she saw Eriol outside comforting the crying Tomoyo. This made Sakura more confuse for all she thought Eriol was the generous benefactor that sent her to college.  
Upon entering, her knees began to weaken of she had witness- Li Syaoran lying on the bed peacefully sleeping with tubes and wires all over his naked body plus a life support which the only thing that is making a sound.  
Sakura went closer and couldn't believe of what she is seeing. It is just a dream! It is just a dream! Wake up! Sakura told herself but it didn't help, truly reality bites.  
"According to the doctor, it was a miracle that he survived the terrible accident. He was driving 200km/hr.. the impact was too powerful that if he didn't put the safety belt he might have threw himself out of the car." Kaho said it trying to put herself together but couldn't.  
Sakura went closer and closer until she can see the face of her little wolf. She carefully touched him- once handsome face but now full of bruises and stitches. She looked at his lifeless body and remembered how strong and active he was before. After that she cried very hard. But then she remembered about Mr. Clow Reed, she looked at the mourning Mizuki. "Miss Mizuki, don't tell me Syaoran is Mr. Clow Reed!" Everybody who looked at Sakura especially Meilin. "He's our grandfather!" Meilin answered well surprised. Before Kaho answered he try to calm her herself to explain things easier. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "She is right, Clow Reed was the late grandfather of SIR Syaoran and Ms. Meilin." She stressed the sir word and continued, "He was the only relative that showed sympathy when my employer's parents died. Before Mr. Reed died he was famous for the love of the children to him. Just like in your first letter, Mr. Reed was a magician who loves to give pleasures to the young ones. He exhibited tricks. Then after two years of taking care Mr. Li, he died leaving him alone. At this moment, my employer felt a great loss- not only he lost his loving parents but also the man that took care of him. So, he promised to himself that he would help every orphan he knows and met in the streets. That's why at the age of 19, he established an asylum for orphans in which you have visited before. "Is that the reason why he helped me?" Sakura asked. "No. yours is a different story. The truth is your brother should be the one who is being educated not you. He saw your brother with great potential but when Mr. Li saw his files- Highschool graduate only, he decided to sent Kinomoto to college but your brother decline the offer instead he asked if you can take his place." Sakura was so surprised that she couldn't speak. Mizuki sigh and continued, "When Mr. Li saw your credentials and find out that you and your brother are orphans, he approved except he doesn't wish to be reveal to you." "But why?" Sakura asked wondering. "To see for himself if you are worthy of the scholarship that he bestow." Kaho is rather calmer now than before but she cannot hide the sad feeling. "Didn't you know that the apartment where you stayed for four years is his?" Meilin asked. Sakura was shocked for a moment then she remembered the diary that Syaoran gave her. Until now, she can't open it Syaoran promised her that he will give the key but until now he haven't. She took out the star key which Miss Mizuki gave her four years ago and then she approach Eriol who can't look into her eyes and then she left to have some air. Everything was a shocked to her. "Sakura." Eriol called. He followed him on the top. "You lied. All this time, I thought you are the one." "I'm sorry. I did it because I love you. I thought you would love me when you found out that I'm your benefactor but I thought wrongly. You just look at me like your father." Sakura faced Eriol, "I'm sorry too, I thought for a moment that I can love you but." Eriol sealed her lips with his fingers. The solemn breeze had wrapped them but. "Mr. Eriol! Sakura!" Meilin called out. For an instead Sakura felt that she need to rush. When they reached Syaoran's room, Kaho is hugging Tomoyo tightly, many nursed are there and a doctor is doing a CPR. Sakura was about to enter the room but Eriol stopped her. "Don't!" Sakura didn't listen, she forcedly entered the room but the nurse nearest to her stopped her. Sakura move in any way to release her self, and shouting Syaoran's name. The doctor almost wants to give up but every sound that he hears gives him strength not to stop until..... until they successfully revive Syaoran. Three days have past but there's no sign of Syaoran's improvement but Sakura vigilantly watched until she sees her knight wakes up. Kaho came with Touya and Yukito. They saw Sakura sleeping beside Syaoran. "She should go home and rest." Yukito said worriedly while he looked at her. Kaho accidentally dropped the bag, which made a sound wakes up Sakura. "You're early." She greeted them sweetly. "But compare to an ogre like you" Touya made his usual tease. "Shut up! I'm not-" She was interrupted. She looked at her hand that is holding Syaoran's. She felt weird for thinking that Syaoran reacted. "What is it?" Kaho worriedly asked. Silence occurred. Sakura intensively look at Syaoran then suddenly. Syaoran's hands reacted and his eyes began to open slowly and slowly until its fully opened but weakly. All of them rejoiced because of this. Touya and Kaho hugged while Yukito sigh in relief. On the other hand, Sakura doesn't know what to do- she wants to hug him, kiss him, caress him, and thought that if this is a dream then she rather not to wake up. Syaoran smiled at her, exclusively for her, and he went back to his slumber.  
  
Dear Sugar,  
Did you sleep well? Have you eaten your meal on time? Do you take your medicine regularly? You should better do it or will you get in trouble. I miss you so much, very much! When will I see you again? When will you come back? I sorry if I pestered you with questions its just that I'm worry about your health and you've been away since Wednesday and now is Friday!  
By the way, have you hired a driver who is not prone to accident? Don't tell me that you haven't. How many times do I have to tell you to employ a driver, it's for your safety. You know how reckless you are and the last time you drove without me was three years ago when you caught in that terrible accident. I almost die when I saw you in that condition and what if you did? My world will stop revolving, you know who much you mean to me.  
It also took a year before you totally recover. You have to undergo for therapy because your legs are having problems and your ribs are too slow to recover, and it's because of your recklessness in driving. But after that we start to settle down things. You present me to your relatives, which they warmly welcome me and I love you for that  
Anyway, I have good news to tell you, Tomoyo is already engage to her boyfriend who is a star player of a football team. I happy for her, I hope you are also. I think they will make a great couple. Meilin gave birth to a healthy baby boy after you left. He is pretty as his father. They are very lucky to have two kids- a boy and a girl, and they are planning to make me the godmother of Sean (that's the boy's name), isn't that nice! I was looking forward to it.  
Sugar, will you still love me if I lost may figure? I gain weight everyday. I looked like a big mama right now, it's so depressing. Meilin said its normal and there's nothing to worry about. I hope so. Come back soon, Sugar. I love you and miss you!  
  
I love you, always and forever, Sakura Li  
  
P.S: When was the last time someone called you daddy? I hope you get used to it because next month you will be.  
  
L.W: Sorry about the story, I hope you're not mad. Thank you for reading this story 


End file.
